The invention relates to enclosures for small animals; and, more particularly, to a cage type enclosure simulating a vehicle having a reciprocating member for the confinement of small animals usually kept for pets, such as hamsters, guinea pigs, gerbils, mice, rats, squirrels, and the like.
In the past, small house pets which required confinement, such as rats, mice, hamsters, gerbils, guinea pigs, squirrels, and the like were confined in small cages of a generally nondescriptive nature. These cages generally included a floor or base, that might be removable for cleaning, and a bar or screen enclosure with access into the interior thereof enclosing the floor or base.
Most of these animals require exercise to keep them healthy. Accordingly, such cages are often provided with wheels or other rotating members revolved by the activity of the animal therein. In recent years, there has been an increased interest in providing more exercising activities in such cages and, in addition, make such cages more interesting and aesthetically pleasing. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,908, there is depicted a system whereby one or more individual cages or enclosures may be connected by enclosed tubes or conduits to simulate a small animal town or the like. In addition to including various and numerous exercising activities for the animal or animals confined therein, the system, in simulating a small animal town or the like, added play value to the owner of the pet or pets, usually a small child. Thus, the child becomes actively involved in the activities of the pet or pets confined in such a system.
In view of the tremendous popularity of such systems, there is a need for more cages or enclosures which can be used alone as a totally independent unit or included in the system of the aforestated patent and which present different types of exercising activities while at the same time, adding sound and motion entertainment and educational value to the child or other owner or observer of the system.